kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Crest
A crest is an item with two features. The most important is that players need to collect a few different crest in order to receive a deed to build a 3rd, 4th,5th or 6th city(6th city only available on some domains). The other feature is to increase a knights loyalty, a feature which isn't fully implemented yet. A crest can be found when an attack on an unowned wilderness (level 5 and above ) is victorious or purchased in the shop. Types of crest There are several types that can be found in the game. Someone please Add seals in here Where to find them Crests are available by a victorious attack on an unowned level 5 Wilderness and above. See Tournament of Crests strategy section for advice on collecting crests from wilds. It is not necessary to keep control of the wilderness, that is to conquer it and keep it as a wild controlled by your city's castle. When you win a crest, it will be listed n the battle report along with the other "loot". Or, you can check under my items to see how many crests you currently have. The table in the section above includes a column for which level wildernesses each can be found. These are the chances of drop calculated on the Crest_Drop_Research page, per attack, as per 25/09/2010 The Easy Way: Crests are randomly placed throughout wilds every hour. If you were to build lists of certain lv. wilds you want to hit, you could hit them every hour instead of looking through other wilds. This way, it's easier and quicker to find the crests you need. '''NOTE: '''Data on level 5, 6 and 10 is in early stages! It is also possible to buy a Squire's Chest from Shop for 90 Gems, a Knight's Chest for 150 Gems or a Lords Crest for 250 Gems. if you do spend gems to buy these chests there is not a 100% chance that you will get the right amount of chests to get a new city but, ive noticed if you get the knights chest there is a reasonable chance for you to get the right amount of crests for your 4th city. The Squire's Chest will give you: * 1~3 Sir Bor's crests, and * 1~3 Sir Ector's crests, and * 1~3 Sir Kay's crests. The Knight's Chest will give you: *1~3 Sir Bevidere's Crest *1~3 Sir Gawain's Crest *1~3 Sir Percival's Crest And the Lord's Chest will give you: *1~3 Sir Galahad's Crest *1~3 Sir Lancelot's Crest *1~3 King Arthur's Crest Loyalty You can spend unused crest on your knights to get higher loyalty from them.. In Knight Hall there is a button called "Reward". Click that button and choose "Crests". In the next picture you can choose which crest you want to use on that knight. Statistics For Research on Crest Drop: Crest Drop Research Based on record keeping from the Tournament of Crests and collecting crests for a third city. I think these are reasonable assumptions: *Odds of dropping any crest from a level 7 wilderness = 1/20 *Bor's crest is twice as likely to drop as Ector's crest *Ector's crest is twice as likely to drop as Kay's crest *Therefore, when a crest drops: 4/7 will be Bor's, 2/7 will be Ector's, and 1/7 will be Kay's. To get the Third City Deed, you need to collect 4 Bor's, 2 Ector's and 1 Kay's crest. We can calculate the odds of finding at least that many crests in a given number of level 7 wildernesses with a little programming. The results are shown in this graph (click it to view full size). On average, players will need to farm about 200 level-7 wilderness tiles to collect the crests needed to build a third city. As the graph shows, it will take almost twice that for 10% of the players. That is a lot of farming, and a lot of troops lost to the 150 traps on each of those tiles. Collecting crests is neither quick nor easy. Note that these results are based entirely on level-7 wilderness farming. How the odds change for different levels of wildernesses is not known. As of the November 22nd update King Arthur's Crests , Morgana's Seals and Mordred's Seals are now dropping in level 8-10 wilds Category:Crests Category:Battle Category:Game Research